


The General

by bachaboska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: After particularly successful mission Kylo Ren asks Snoke to give him general Hux.orAll Kylo Ren wants for Christmas is one emotionally unavailable general and total domination over the known galaxy. One is easier to get than another.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	The General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
